Wanky Hearts And Valentines
by BrittanaShippER95
Summary: What happened after the wedding ceremony got cancelled? Did Santana spend the night alone? Was Brittany with Sam?Did Quinn find anything interesting to do? And did Rachel end up with Finn that night?All the events that took place the night of Will and Emma's wedding. Pairings!Brittana and Faberry with a bit of cannon Quinntana from 4x14.


**Hey everyone! So this is what I think should have happened on 4x14 instead of what really happened. Take notes, Glee writers because fanfiction writers have better ideas than you lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wanky Hearts and Valentines

_Santana's POV_

Valentine's Day. It's that time of the year when everyone becomes sappy and romantic and they buy chocolates or stuffed animals or flowers for their beloved ones, in hopes of expressing their true love towards them, making multibillion companies even richer than they already are.

In my opinion this is all just a bunch of crappy and uncreative ways to show your significant other that you love them. I prefer smoother gestures, like serenading your girlfriend for example or writing them a poem or making sweet love to them until the early hours of the morning whispering in their ear how much you love them.

Since this year I'm single and because it's Mr. Schuester's wedding, I've decided to attend it solo without a plus one invitation. Ever since my break up with Brittany I haven't been out and about, mingling with people or trying to find a new girl perhaps to date. All I've been doing is hooking up with college girls who are either too scared to admit that they're bicurious or just intrigued to find out how lady loving is done. Either way I was glad that they did so for their own reasons because that meant I got laid during an otherwise dry season. What? A girl has to cover her needs. Don't judge.

As I walked in the wedding chapel I looked around, trying to find familiar faces. The glee kids were spread all over the place, making it hard to spot everyone, but after a couple of general glances towards the front rows, my face froze when I saw the one person I had wished I would see as little as possible; Brittany. She was sitting behind the front row, chatting animatedly with Mercedes who was sitting in the front row, Sam by her side giggling and making another one of his lame ass impersonations. She was trying to take her coat off and was failing miserably, taking both arms out at once, which made her look even cuter than before. I couldn't help but let a small smile spread across my face. But before I could enjoy this blissful moment, Sam had to come in and ruin it for me when he helped her out of the coat and turned around together with her to wave me hello. It was awkward, it was forced and it was something that I'd rather not experienced. Sam turned back around to continue talking with Mercedes, who by the way I have no idea why was being so calm and collected over their whole breakup and seeing him now with Brittany, and Brittany kept her gaze towards me. There was this longing look between the two of us and no matter how much we tried to force it down the drain, our love was irreplaceable and nothing could be as remotely perfect as it.

When Brittany turned around, I felt a person coming to sit next to me, none other than Quinn Fabray. Quinn greeted me by kissing my cheek and sat down next to me and we started gossiping just like good old times.

"It is a carrot top convention" I said pointing towards the bridesmaids who were obviously from Emma's side based on their ginger hair.

"I'm so over this and it hasn't even started yet. I'm clearly the hottest bitch in this joint but I'm all alone stuck here sitting with you" I said feeling pissed with how things were now. A year ago, senior year specifically, Brittany and I were together, acting just like all these love sick puppies, kissing in the hallways, giving each other gifts etc.

"Do you want me to slap you again?" Quinn warned me as she was reapplying her makeup.

"I hate weddings and I hate Valentine's Day. They were invented by breeders to sell cheap chocolate and false hope." I sighed, looking to my left where a middle aged man was winking at Quinn. I found the image repulsive.

"You know what I hate?" Quinn asked me "men. Every single one of them is a pig, except maybe Mr. Schue and Al Roker. You know what? You were right. I do let men define me but not anymore. Like Gloria Steinheim said: 'a woman without a man is like a fish without a bicycle'."

I smirked and let her words sink in for a minute but I couldn't stop myself from commenting "Al Roker is disgusting by the way."

"Whatever." Quinn replied rolling her eyes at me.

* * *

The wedding ended up never happening because Emma decided to go all Runaway Bride on Will. But just like on Broadway, the show must go on. So when I was asked by Emma's parents to go ask Will whether the reception would take place or not, his positive response wasn't that big of a surprise for me. After all we'd paid more than 400 bucks each for this trip and if I wasn't getting a wedding ceremony, I sure as hell was getting drunk.

I was having a great time catching up with everyone, except Brittany and Sam because Sam had her attached to his hip and wouldn't let her breathe for a second. At one point Quinn and I heard our favorite song blast through the speakers so we rushed to the dance floor to move with the beat. As soon as we were there, I felt someone right behind me grinding up against someone and when I turned around to see who this drunken loser was, I was shocked to find out that it was Sam. Brittany was clearly uncomfortable by this whole interaction and his grinding was making her uncomfortable. We might not be in the best terms right now even though we talked things out and we're "best friends", but a long time ago, Brittany and I were so close literally and metaphorically speaking that not even a fly could come in between us. So I recognized that look on her face as one of pure awkwardness and sadness. I found it even more disgusting and infuriating that out of all the open space on the dance floor, Sam had to dance next to us and make me mad. Quinn noticed how upset I got over this and as she rolled her eyes towards him, I grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to the bar to get a drink.

"We all should have known that a wedding on Valentine's Day was just asking for a disaster. Love stinks." Quinn said to try and take my mind off things. And it worked.

The bartender was being a dick telling us that he had to check our IDs before he handed us our drinks but luckily we had thought of that and without skipping a beat we took our fake IDs out of our bras and handed them to him.

"I'm 25. Name's Rosario Cruz. I might be related to Penelope. You?" I asked Quinn as I was showing my fake ID to the bartender.

"Emily Stark, barely legal." Quinn replied.

"Oh well that's good because I hear your professors are into that." I said with a smirk teasing Quinn over her failed past relationships with older men.

"You know we always were two ends of the same bitch goddess spectrum. Maybe that's why we love each other so much. And slap each other." I continued.

"You know I have to say Rosario, you are killing it in that dress." Quinn said with a flirty tone, eyeing me up and down, holding her gaze towards my cleavage and placing her hand gently over my arm.

I remembered Miss Holiday's words from a couple of years ago. "_And remember; every intimate encounter in your life will begin with a touch."_

I couldn't help but feel hot and bothered at that moment and with a low, sultry voice I said "Thanks."

My moment of horniness was cut short when I looked back at the dance floor where Britt and Sam were slow dancing together.

"Look at all those romantic saps. You know what we are that they're not?" I asked Quinn.

"Flawless." Quinn replied confidently.

That wasn't the answer that I was expecting but it was more than welcome and with a soft giggle I clinked my glass of wine with hers and as her lips were near the glass I couldn't stop thinking of what it would be like if I kissed Quinn. And right after that, as Quinn was sipping from her wine; she winked at me, making me almost choke because that night was going to be filled with sexual tension.

* * *

As the hours went by I found myself getting really drunk, mixing drinks and shaking cocktails like a bartender while dancing and talking to Quinn. I was having fun and trying to distract myself from the hideous tongue shoving Sam and Brittany were displaying.

I knew Brittany was drunk as well because otherwise she wouldn't be kissing Sam like that.

I remember how she had kissed him a couple of years ago when we had a glee party and she had confessed when we were dating that she had only kissed him like that because she wanted to make me jealous.

Two years later and the kiss I was seeing, had the same passion and technique as that one and I couldn't help but smirk knowing that Brittany was probably trying to make me jealous.

But two could play that game so without skipping a beat I grabbed Quinn and took her to the dance floor and started grinding sexily on her back with my front.

She didn't seem to bother; probably too drunk to notice, but as I was placing my hands on her hips and lowering them to grab her thighs, I felt a pool of wetness in between my legs.

It had to be the amount of alcohol I had in my system or the fact that we had everyone's eyes on us, including Brittany and Rachel's, who based on the glare she was giving me, wasn't really appreciating our dancing.

All of a sudden, Quinn turned around, wrapped her hands around my neck and placed a kiss on my lips.

I was completely dumbfounded and didn't know why she did so but at the same time I couldn't admit that feeling her lips against mine didn't turn me on.

She brought her body closer to mine and whispered seductively in my ear "Want to get out of here?" before nibbling my earlobe.

I was getting hornier by the minute and I couldn't form a coherent sentence, so instead of making a fool of myself I just nodded.

She grabbed my hand and led me out of the reception without anyone noticing, or so I thought because Brittany and Rachel were exchanging sad, knowing looks.

* * *

We were waiting for the elevator to reach our floor, room 216, giggling and sharing passionate kisses. I had Quinn pinned up against the elevator wall with one leg in between her own, holding her firmly by the ass. Just when I was about to push my tongue in her parted lips the elevator door opened and I pulled back smirking.

"Tease" she said.

I came out of the elevator first and when I was out, I turned around and asked her confidently "Are you coming?" and winked before continuing towards our room.

Quinn sprinted and came up to me pushing me up against a wall, pressing her weight up on me. If I weren't drunk I would have slapped the bitch for shoving me up against a wall, but the amount of alcohol I had consumed made the situation completely different and arousing. We couldn't stop giggling as we were running along the hallway, exchanging pecks and subtle caresses and when we finally reached our door, Quinn unlocked it and she whispered "We've got tonight".

I knew the meaning behind that even if I was drunk and I replied back "Who needs tomorrow?" as I swept her off the ground and pushed the door closed with my leg.

What really made me excited for this night was the prospect of having Quinn in every single way possible. Who needed tomorrow when we had tonight? I wasn't sure if I'd regret it but at that moment I was as sure as I had ever been. I wanted her, I needed her and most importantly I craved her body.

After a really sexy fight over who would be dominant, with legs flying everywhere and trying to top each other, I ended up straddling Quinn and making it clear to her that I was going to be the dominant one and she would have to be submissive for a change. The result was a mind-blowing orgasm for Quinn and a feeling of accomplishment for me.

As we were lying on opposite ends of the bed, sheets draped over our otherwise naked bodies, Quinn spoke first breaking the silence.

"So that's why college girls experiment."

I had a smug look on my face, lying on my elbow as I nodded back.

"And thank God they do" I said, my voice completely messed up because of the moaning and screaming that had occurred.

"You know it was fun and I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman but I don't know, I think for me it was more of a one-time thing." Quinn replied trying to hide the fact that she was gayer than a rainbow.

"You don't have to worry." I said to her "I'm not going to show up at your house with a U-haul."

She laughed and reached over to the nightstand to grab her water bottle. Another side effect of Santana Lopez fucking was dehydration.

"So what happens next?" she asked me with a smirk on her face as she started drinking water, her tongue poking out on purpose, reminding me of places it had been less than 30 minutes ago.

"Well you could walk out first, or we could make it a two-time thing." I replied confidently waiting for her to answer.

The look on her face made me realize that she was going to say yes and before I knew it she was coming over to my side of the bed and tearing my sheets apart, straddling my naked sex and grinding down on me.

"Wow, Fabray. Couldn't keep it in your pants any longer?" I teased.

"Shut up, Santana." Quinn replied pulling my head up and crashing our lips together in a fervent kiss.

I could sense something was wrong and how tense Quinn was compared to our previous round so before things got too heated, I pulled back and asked her "Hey, what's wrong?"

She lowered her gaze and started playing with the ends of my long locks.

"Hey, Quinn, look at me. Tell me what's wrong. You know I'm here for you and you can talk to me about anything." I tried again and I could see Quinn tearing up.

"I can't do this, Santana. I'm sorry. I thought it was going to be exciting and thrilling and it would push my feelings away but no, all it did was make me realize how in love I am with Rach-" she stopped as soon as she realized what had come out of her mouth.

I was speechless and I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"What did you just say?" I asked in a shocked expression.

"No...Nothing. Forget about it" Quinn said fast trying to switch the subject.

"Don't bullshit me. You just confessed you have feelings for Rachel and that you're in love with her." I said and grabbed the sheets around me covering myself up, because we were having a serious conversation now.

"Ugh, Santana please stop talking. I'm drunk; I don't know what I'm talking about." Quinn tried reasoning.

"I'm pretty sure you know what you're talking about, sweetie. So how long has this been going on for?" I asked her.

I could see the wheels turning in her head and after a minute or so, she sighed and said "Since sophomore year."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? Quinn Fabgay and Rachel Gayberry? Who would have known that you have a thing for sweater nerds, let alone Rachel?" I teased her.

"Shut up, she's nothing like that and we both know it." Quinn defended her but instantly blushed when she realized what she said.

"It's okay, Quinn. I'm just messing with you." I smiled at her "So you're really in love with her, huh?" I asked.

"Um hello? What have I been telling you all this time?" Quinn replied.

"Well then what the hell is wrong with you? Why did you end up having sex with me tonight when you could easily be having sex with Rachel instead?" I said.

"Are you for real, Santana?" Quinn stared at me as if I'd said I was in love with Finn. "There's no way Rachel likes me back and even if she does, do you think she'd pick me over Finn in any universe? And besides, you're one to talk. You're giving me a lecture but why are you here with me having sex when you should be getting your girl back from Trouty?" Quinn replied.

I didn't have an answer to that and I realized she was right so I said to her "Gosh, I hate when you have a point. But I'll only go after Brittany if you promise me you'll go after Rachel."

"You can't do that to me. What if she says no?" Quinn panicked.

"Quinn, the worst thing she could do is say no but you will never find out unless you face your fears and tell her how you feel." I tried to comfort her.

Quinn seemed to think of that for a second and finally she sighed and nodded. "You're right. Let's do this." she stood up and started getting dressed again.

* * *

I found Brittany dancing with Mike and as I approached her I saw Mike nod towards me and leave. I would thank him later for being such a gentleman. As Brittany turned around to see who had come behind her I reached her and offered my hand to her to dance with me. She accepted it and took the lead.

"Hi" I said to her.

"Hey" she whispered back smiling.

"Are you having fun?" I asked her.

"Yeah" she said "although Sam is getting sleepy and told me we will leave soon."

"Well I could always drive you back home, if that's okay? I mean I know where you live and I'd hate to see you leave when you're clearly having so much fun." I said hoping that would make her stay a little more there.

She seemed to be considering it and weighing in her options. After a while she nodded and said "I'm going to let Sam know you're driving me back home and that he can leave if he wants. I'll be right back. Save me a dance?" she asked self-consciously.

A couple of minutes later she was back and she tapped my shoulder, making me turn around just to have her waiting for me the other way again.

"That trick always works." she giggled.

"It really does." I smiled.

I found the courage to speak a bit louder and ask her what I had been dying to all night long.

"Hey, do you wanna go somewhere a bit more private so we can talk?" I asked but my nerves were clear in my voice.

"Sure, let's go." she beamed.

I put my hand around her waist and guided her out of the reception, but this time it wasn't like before with Quinn. I was actually aware of my actions and the meaning behind them. I had asked for a hotel room on the third floor because the rest of the hotel was packed and on our way up to it Brittany was giving me questioning looks.

"Don't worry" I reassured her "it's not what you think. We're just going to talk. Unless you have other ideas in your head." I winked.

As we walked in the room, I threw my fur coat on the bed and sat on the edge of it. I patted the side next to me and gestured for Brittany to come sit. She smiled and came over, but instead of sitting next to me she sat on my lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Do you want me to sit next to you instead?" she smirked.

"No, it's okay. I like it. I've missed your body so close to mine." I blushed.

"I've missed you." she replied with a serious tone.

"I've missed you too, more than you can imagine." I said.

"What happened to us, San? Where did we go wrong?" she asked with a sad voice and brought her forehead close to mine.

"Life got in the way, honey. I didn't make sure we would live our dreams together and now you're stuck in Lima while I'm in New York."

"I'm not happy with Sam, babe." she said and as soon as she realized what she called me she covered her mouth and lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry. That sort of slipped."

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's nice to be called that again." I laughed. "And if you're not happy with Sam, why bother being with him? Britt, you don't have to have a man in your life. Sam doesn't define who you are or who you want to be. You're a strong, independent woman and if he makes you sad or you don't feel a spark with him, break up and focus on yourself and your future." I said to her as I was tracing circles with my thumb over her hand.

"I still love you, Santana. Always have, always will." she said out of the blue.

"I know you do. And I do too, Britt." I said to her caressing her cheek and before I could stop myself I pulled her in for a soft kiss.

The kiss turned out to be more passionate than what it had originally started and after a couple of minutes of heavy making out and moaning, I stood up holding Brittany in my arms and we started undressing each other.

I unclasped Brittany's bra and let it fall to the ground. I stared at her boobs for a moment as if it were the first time I was seeing them. I laid her back and got on top of her letting my mouth kiss her chest. Brittany moaned louder underneath me, which only made me want her even more. I kissed and touched her like the first time we had made love all over again; exploring her body with my hands I lingered at her breasts for a long moment, touching and kissing them. I returned my lips to hers and kissed her as my hands wondered all over her body, settling at her core. I could feel Brittany's anticipation underneath me.

"Yes, yes," she moaned in a whisper.

I figured she had waited long enough and let one finger slip inside her.

"Fuck, you are wet," I breathed into her ear.

"Just for you," Brittany panted "Put your fingers inside me." It wasn't a question; it was almost as if she was pleading for me. I let another finger slide inside of Brittany pumping in and out, while I let my thumb find her clit. Brittany moaned loud this time not being able to be quiet any longer. I wanted, no needed her to touch me too, so I positioned myself so she could get her hand to my core, without interrupting her own ecstasy. When she finally made contact with my center she could tell instantly that I was soaked without even touching me yet, the heat radiating from me was enough.

Brittany let her fingers dance around the outside of my folds while I moaned in pleasure at what she was doing. Trying to concentrate she let her fingers slip in past them and began to rub circles on my sensitive core. I moaned and kissed her as we were both at the peak almost of our release. Brittany slid two fingers inside me letting her other hand touch my breasts.

"I'm so close," she said.

"Wait; wait for me I am almost there." I could barely speak.

Brittany continued to touch me and then began to feel me spasm over her. Brittany relaxed and she herself hit her climax. We both went limp in each other's arms wrapping ourselves in each others' bodies as we came down from the most amazing high.

Breathing hard and completely spent, I fell on top of her until my shoulders hit the bed, taking an equally exhausted Brittany with me. We lay in silence for long moments, catching our breath, while I wrapped my arms around Brittany, needing to feel her close in that moment of vulnerability.

"That was incredible" I said.

"I know." Brittany panted.

"I love you, Brittany." I said as I stood on my elbow and kissed her soft and slow.

"I love you too, Santana." Brittany replied in between kisses.

* * *

_Quinn's POV_

When I left the hotel room Santana and I had paid for, I had a purpose. I was going to find Rachel as soon as possible and confess my feelings to her. It was then or never. So as I walked back in the reception, I saw everyone dancing and enjoying themselves. Puck had lost his shirt and was dancing with his tie and pants, Kurt and Blaine were nowhere to be found so I'm guessing they had engaged into activities similar to the ones Santana and I had been doing, Mercedes was talking with Sam and just then I saw Santana coming in, all neat and good looking as if nothing ever happened.

We promised each other that we would never talk about what happened that night and that nobody would find out about it.

I saw her make her way towards Brittany and when Brittany saw her offering her hand to dance she accepted it. I was really happy for her and it was just the push I needed to keep looking for Rachel.

I asked Tina if she knew where she was but she didn't have a clue. I kept asking people around if they knew where she was and after searching through the whole room, I figured I had asked everyone except the most obvious person; Finn. I tried looking for him as well but when I realized that he wasn't there either, I put the pieces together and my heart sank.

Rachel was probably at that moment in a room with Finn, "reigniting their eternal love" like she would say. That thought made me sick to my stomach and since I wasn't feeling that well, I grabbed a wine bottle and a glass and headed out to go get drunk and forget that anything had happened.

Since I was underage and the lobby was full of hotel guests and staff, I figured it'd be best if I took my wine bottle upstairs where no one would see me and get me in trouble for drinking.

As I was walking around the hallway of the second floor, I heard a door close and the sound of high heels clicking against the tile floor. I turned around to see who it was, in case it was an adult, but when I saw who it was my face froze and I almost spilled my drink on the floor.

In front of me was Rachel, looking stunning as always. Her hair was perfectly disheveled, hinting rather adventurous activities taking place in the room she had just come out of.

"Hi" she said standing awkwardly in front of me.

"Hey Rachel." I replied.

"Look, it might seem bad that I came out of a hotel room looking like this and my dress is only half way zipped up, but it's not what you think." she said way too fast.

"Rach, relax. It's none of my business. Besides, you and Finn were bound to get back together with this wedding." I tried sounding cool about it even though it felt like I had been stabbed in the back with a knife.

"No, see that's where you're wrong. I was with Finn but we didn't do anything. We were just talking because he's been dealing with some personal issues and I was helping him out and then I needed to go to the bathroom but when I came back out he had fallen asleep so I didn't have anyone to zip my dress up. I guess he couldn't handle the alcohol he drank." Rachel giggled "and my hair looks like this because I was lying on the bed"

I couldn't help but smile because she was so adorable when she tried to explain her actions.

"I love you." I said to her and once the words were out I couldn't believe what I had said. I froze and waited for the panic attack to come.

Only it never came. Rachel just stood there completely lost in her own thoughts and staring me with her mouth wide open.

"Quinn, what did you say?" Rachel asked me as she came closer to me.

"Please Rachel; I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I mean I meant it but in a friendly way, nothing more than that...Not that you're not pretty and all but I cherish our friendship and wouldn't want to ruin that over a silly crush I've had on you for the past 4 years." I kept rambling and the more I talked the more secrets came out that Rachel had no clue about before then.

"Quinn, are you being serious right now? You had a crush on me for 4 years and you never said anything?" Rachel asked me and by the tone of her voice I could have misunderstood that she was sad I hadn't told her up to now, hadn't I known for a fact that Rachel was straighter than a ruler and completely and inevitably in love with Finn.

"Ugh, yes Rachel. I've been in love with you for 4 years. Are you happy now that I said it out loud?" I yelled. "I have been thinking of you nonstop for the past four years even when I used to torture you and make your life miserable. I did that because I had feelings for you and I was angry that I was falling in love with a girl, let alone a Jewish girl who was in glee club. But after getting to know you and everything you did for me and the team, I couldn't stop myself from loving you. You're amazing, Rachel. You are the prettiest, smartest, most confident girl I have ever met. You're nothing like any of the rest of the girls and that's what I love about you. You don't care what people think of you and you do what feels right to you. And I would be dumb not to admit that since you went to New York you've become even sexier if that were even possible. I mean, look at you tonight. You look absolutely stunning and your hair is amazing even if it's messy right now. And when I saw you walk out in this dress only half zipped up, I didn't think of Finn and why it was half zipped up; I thought of the things I'd do to you if it were unzipped all the way." I admitted my face turning into a deep shade of red.

Rachel was just staring at me and my nerves were getting in the way. I couldn't stand this awkward silence any longer so I spoke up again.

"Please say something?" I begged her.

"I love you too." Rachel finally replied after a couple of minutes, breaking the silence.

As those words came out of her mouth, I didn't know if this was real life or one of those dream sequences so I pinched myself to see if this had actually happened.

"Rachel you don't have to say that just because I said it too. I mean if you meant it the same way I mea-."

Before I could finish my sentence, Rachel's lips came crashing against mine into a passionate kiss. I was caught by surprise, but I didn't pull back. Instead I grabbed her by the neck and deepened the kiss, letting my tongue out hesitantly waiting for her to let me slip it between her lips. And she did. I was so thrilled by this whole situation that I slipped my tongue in her lips and I let my left hand go to her lower back and press her body against mine. Our tongues were battling for dominance, little moans erupting from our throats here and there. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this to happen." I moaned as I pulled back for a second.

Rachel moaned back and bit my lower lip, poking her tongue out and licking it to soothe the sweet pain she had given me.

"Rachel, I know this isn't the right time but can we please talk about us and what this whole thing means?" I pulled back again.

I hated being my own cockblock but I wanted to do things right and not have this be a drunken hookup or even worse a friend with benefits situation.

Rachel pulled back, her plump lips fully swollen from our make out and nodded.

"You know what? You're right. This is something important and I don't want to screw it up just because I wasn't able to control my horniness. Let's take things slow. I know it might sound odd but I've always loved you Quinn like you've loved me. I tried hard to get everyone to join glee club but in reality the only person I wanted to join the club was you. Since you never showed any interest in me but instead kept calling me names, I thought you hated me. So I dated Finn to make you jealous." Rachel confessed to me.

I couldn't believe my luck and that all this time, the girl I loved the most shared mutual feelings for me. I laughed and hugged her. As I pulled back I tried closing the distance between us again to kiss her. But before I did so I asked Rachel "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

She simply nodded and closed the rest of the distance.

"Oh and don't think I didn't see you tonight with Santana. I am not going to take any of that from now on." she smirked as she pulled back from our kiss.

"Never, baby." I replied and smiled.

And in that moment, I swear we were infinite.

* * *

**There you have it! I really enjoyed writing this fic! Please let me know what you thought of it! Show me the love. Review,favorite etc. **


End file.
